


It's a Wizard's Robe

by HeroMaggie



Series: DA: The College Years [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders in a wizard's robe, Bodice Purchases, Fenris and Anders go to a Ren Faire, Hawke is a flirty jackass, M/M, Maypole Dancing, Merrill is too cute for words, Poor Cullen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders had talked Fenris into going on a double-date with Merrill and Isabela. Fenris had finally agreed to go only because Anders was adorable when he begged. And he had been in that plaid skirt again. </p>
<p>Renaissance Faire Visits, Hawke being Hawke...and a quiet moment of realization between Fenris and Anders</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I had thought there would be bodice smut...but then it turned sweet. So we get sweet instead.
> 
> I'll take it.
> 
> Also - just another excuse to tie Anders into a corset/bodice...

“Oh my gosh, I’m so excited,” The words were followed by a frolicking dance around the group, streamers splaying out behind Merrill in a flash of blues and greens. She twirled, the skirting of her fairy costume billowing around her legs. Isabela laughed at the dance, leaning against Anders with a grin. “Izzy! Do you think they have a maypole this year? Do you think we can dance around it? I mean, don't they always have a maypole?”

“Kitten, I guarantee you they have a maypole. And you’ll be the prettiest fairy dancing around it for sure,” Husky laughter followed the words. “Come here, you sprite. I want a kiss.”

Pealing laughter was followed by softer, pleased noises. Fenris shifted at the hum of satisfaction, his hip bumping Anders’. The taller man glanced down and grinned, eyebrows waggling. “What about you? Want to dance around the maypole?”

“That is not the pole I would like to be messing with,” Fenris answered, voice pitched low. One eyebrow slowly traveled up his face as Anders adjusted the long robe he was wearing. “We could return to your place. Spend the day seeing just creative we can get with that getup.”

“Oh…well…but I promised the girls…” Anders’ voice was breathless. “Tempting though…tempting.”

“Are you wearing anything under that ridiculous robe?” Fenris let one hand trail over a slim hip and then around to squeeze at one cheek. “Because from here I’d say it’s a no.”

“I have on underwear, thank you very much. I learned that lesson the hard way. These things look comfy but chaffing happens when you sweat and nobody should chaff THERE.” Anders' voice rose slightly, cutting off as he realized people were glancing at him. “So yes, I am wearing underwear.”

“Then how come I do not feel anything?” Those strong fingers were kneading now, causing all sorts of trouble for Anders’ brain...and other body parts.

Leaning down, he whispered into Fenris’ ear, “Because it’s a thong, ok? Happy? Sweet Maker stop!”

Chuckling, Fenris wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist and squeezed. “You are so easy to fluster. It is one of the things I enjoy most about you.”

“Delightful,” was the dry response.

The line inched forward towards the ticket office for the local Renaissance Faire. Anders had talked Fenris into going on a double-date with Merrill and Isabela. Fenris had finally agreed to go only because Anders was adorable when he begged. And he had been in that plaid skirt again.

Fenris could be persuaded to do just about anything by Anders if Anders was wearing that plaid skirt.

So there he stood, like a dutiful boyfriend, in line for the Renaissance Faire while surrounded by people dressed in costumes. Merrill was doing a very convincing impression of a fairy – little wings on her back, flowers in her hair, and diaphanous gown on her tiny body. Isabela had gone for a pirate look – minus the pants. Fenris still wasn’t sure how she was keeping the tight ivory tunic on her body but it was a good look. Provided the wind didn’t blow too hard.

He had taken one look at Anders’ getup and had snorted, then coughed, then excused himself to chuckle in the bathroom. The man had on a long brown robe. The top had huge cutouts over the chest – giving everybody the perfect view of blond chest hair hair and nipples. The shoulders had little feathers. He had some sort of…it looked like a wimple…on his head. Anders had SWORN that the wimple thing had come as part of the outfit but it really looked like he had knocked out a nun and stolen her hat. And put a feather right on the top. To complete the outfit he wore leather boots and a carried a wooden staff.

Fenris wondered what he’d have to do to get Anders to wear those knee-high leather boots and just the thong for him. Maybe he could get him to throw on the plaid skirt. The image made him cough and shift in an effort to adjust his tight black jeans.

He had refused to dress up. Period. He would go and eat a turkey leg, would watch sword fights and jousting, perhaps purchase his boyfriend something suitably sweet, and then drag the man home for a good snog. Or two.

His ruminating was interrupted by a firm slap to his arm and then a squawk of alarm from Anders as a firm slap landed on his ass. Fenris turned his head and caught sight of Hawke pulling off Anders’ wimple/hat and bursting into laughter.

“I thought this was a bonny lass next to you, Fenris. Instead it’s Anders. That’s quite a dress you have on there, m'lady. And I have to say, your ass is still mighty fine.” Hawke waggled his eyebrows, dropping the wimple back onto disheveled blond hair.

“Hawke…” Fenris growled slightly.

“Sorry Fen, didn’t mean to fondle your boy toy. Boyfriend…boyfriend, yes. Cullen! Get over here, I found them!” Hawke waved and laughed again, “He’s shy.”

“Can’t imagine why,” Anders muttered, shaking his head at Hawke’s get-up.

The man was dressed in a short loin cloth and…some leather straps. And knee-high leather boots. The rest of him was all tanned, furry skin. Hawke offered Anders a wide grin, “Whatcha got on under that dress? Felt like nothing. And mm...that's a pretty mental image.”

“Hawke!” Fenris growled again. “Stop flirting with my boyfriend.”

Fenris' growling almost drowned out the “It's a wizard's robe,” muttered by Anders. Almost. Hawke just laughed again, grinning wildly as a tall blond man dressed in green tights and a poofy brown shirt joined them. He, too, had on knee-high boots and the shirt was cinched at the waist by a sword belt holding a peace-tied short sword.

“This is Cullen,” Hawke said on a grin, one muscled arm snuggly pressing the blushing blond man against his side. “Isn't he a treat?”

“Hi,” Cullen said shyly, waving at the group while trying to keep Hawke from fondling his ass. “Hawke, we're in public. Stop...”

“Oh...they don't care. Do they?” The words were teasing but Hawke let his hand return to Cullen's waist. “Sorry. It's very distracting is all. Especially in those tights.”

“Mm...who are these interesting men? Nice loincloth,” Isabela and Merrill had turned around to see what was causing the ruckus. Isabela offered Hawke a flirty grin while pulling Merrill in protectively.

“I'm Garrett Hawke, Hawke to just about everybody. This is my date, Cullen,” Hawke eyed Isabela appreciatively. “I like your outfit. Who's the cutie next to you?”

“I'm Isabela. This is my girlfriend, Merrill. You look familiar Cullen...wait...campus cop, right?” Isabela started chuckling. “The one who pulled me over for...”

“Oh sweet Maker, you,” Cullen was turning beet red.

Merrill tugged on Isabela's arm, “Isn't he the one that yelled at us for being topless in the car?”

“Mm...yes he is Kitten. We had gone skinny dipping and were finishing our tans on the way home. He nearly melted when he got a good look. I never did get that ticket...” Isabela was chuckling. Cullen looked like he had swallowed his tongue.

“And that only encourages me to look into becoming a campus cop,” Hawke waggled his eyebrows at Isabela.

“What are you doing here, Hawke?” Fenris had pushed Anders behind him – an amusing move as Anders was taller than his boyfriend. Anders laid a hand on Fenris' back and pressed circles over tense muscles.

“I remember you saying you were double-dating today at the Ren Faire and thought it the perfect time to meet your new friends. And take Cullen out for a good time. A real first date as opposed to the booty calls,” Hawke said, ignoring Cullen's look of absolute embarrassment. There was a brief pause as the group, as one, raised eyebrows at Hawke. The man turned to his date and gave an apologetic smile, “What I meant was that Cullen and I are having a first date because I wanted him to know I enjoy him no matter where we happen to be.”

“Maker, Hawke,” Anders muttered.

“What? Cullen knows I like him, right sexy?” The words were followed by a surprisingly sweet kiss to Cullen's cheek. “The guy loves sword fighting and fantasy films. What better place for a first date than the Ren Faire?”

“I didn't think you were paying attention,” Cullen murmured, eyes damn near filled with hearts.

“Sexy...you talk and I listen.” Hawke assured the blushing man. “Now...I want a turkey leg, some ale and to see some jousting. I love watching the loser fly off the horse.”

***

The local faire was held on a wooded lot, paths wending between trees and lined with vendors selling everything from t-shirts to tiny wooden trebuchets that fired mini-marshmallows. The trebuchet vendor had been the first place the group stopped – mainly because Hawke had started cackling. Something about buying one to shoot at his younger brother.

Anders had splurged on a tiny mini-marshmallow hand crossbow. He had shown it to Fenris and explained how he could shoot cat treats across the apartment for Pounce. Fenris had smiled at the enthusiasm, agreeing readily that the cat would enjoy the exercise. Perhaps. It was hard to tell with Pounce.

A few stern words to Hawke about shooting marshmallows at the group, and they headed off further into the faire. Fenris twined his fingers with Anders', a slight smile on his face as Anders pointed out interesting sights and kept up a running commentary on nearly everything his eyes landed on. Isabela had a similar smile on her face, Merrill giving her the same commentary. It amused Fenris to see how similar Anders and Merrill acted, both of them happily chatting while the rest of the group walked in near silence.

“You know, I think the maypole is to the right,” Anders said, glancing down at a map of the faire. “Just down that path. Want to go there and then head on to the sword fighting?”

“Oh please,” begged Merrill. “I really want to dance around the maypole at least once.”

“I wouldn't mind a good frolic,” this from Hawke. The mental image of loincloth wearing Hawke frolicking anywhere made Fenris cough in amusement. Cullen was busy shaking his head, “Cullen'll join me, right sexy?”

“I'm not much of a dancer...” Cullen explained.

“It's just dancing in a circle. Skipping really. You can skip, right?” Merrill asked, a bright smile on her face. “Everybody can skip.”

Cullen blinked slowly, “Oh yes. I can skip. I mean...just skip in a circle?”

“With a ribbon, yes,” nodded Merrill. “It'll be so much fun!”

“Merrill and I dance around the maypole every year,” Anders explained. “It's her favorite part of the faire.”

“You and Merrill dance around a pole? In public?” Hawke was grinning. Isabela rolled her eyes. “Kinky.”

“Is this guy for real for what?” Isabela turned laughing eyes to Fenris. “Is he like this at home?”

“At home he is usually mumbling about numbers and covered in Cheetos dust,” Fenris answered dryly. Hawke's “am not” made him laugh. “Or jam. He has a real fondness for jam.”

“Mm...jam...” Hawke murmured. “Cullen, remind me when we get home to introduce you to my favorite jam.”

“Ok...” Cullen was glancing at Fenris with a worried look, the look clearly asking if he was about to smothered in some sort of sticky, fruit concoction.

“He means to make biscuits and have you eat them with jam. It is blackberry by the way. And he drives a ridiculous distance to buy it from a farm.” Fenris' voice was filled with amusement.

“That lady can make jam,” Hawke was nodding. “And I make the best cream biscuits. Ever had a cream biscuit? No? You haven't lived till you've had one of mine.”

Cullen opened his mouth, closed it, and shrugged. “If you want to cook for me…I’m game.”

“Well now that that has been settled…can we go to the maypole? Today? Before Merrill flies off?” Anders was looking down the path with desperate eyes. “Please?”

“You lead, I’ll follow. I’ll especially follow you in that sexy dress,” Hawke waggled his eyebrows and leered.

“It’s a wizard’s ROBE,” Anders emphasized the word “robe” and then stomped off.

“You’re boyfriend is a bit touchy, isn’t he?” The words were dripping with amusement.

“Hmm,” Fenris hummed noncommittally and started off after Anders.


	2. Chapter 2

The maypole had been properly danced around – Merrill and Anders weaving their ribbons in a pretty plait around the pole, Cullen and Hawke more or less knotting theirs into a mess. Then sword fighting had been watched – with much commentary from Hawke and surprisingly, Fenris.

Hand in hand, Anders glanced over at his boyfriend and cleared his throat, “I was really impressed with how much you knew about sword fighting.”

“I enjoy fencing,” Fenris squeezed Anders’ hand and gave a half-smile. “You ok?”

“I just wish Hawke would leave off the teasing. It’s getting old.” The words were accompanied by a kick at a rock on the path. “I feel singled out.”

“Well luckily I think he is busy now. If we slow down and go look at some booths, we could probably lose the group.” Fenris started moving them across the path and to one of the many brightly-colored tents set-up.

“Trying to ditch our friends?” Anders laughed under his breath and waved Merrill on, her and Isabela both waving back as they continued down the path.

“I think I have had my fill of our friends. Let us do a little window-shopping and then I’m taking you home.” Eyebrow cocked and half-smile curling up his lip, Fenris watched the flush bloom on Anders’ cheeks. “So I can properly enjoy your outfit, of course.

“Oh of course,” the flush deepened, Anders blindly picking a tent to walk into, mind too much on what might happen later instead of the here and now.

The tent was filled with bodices and corsets, poofy shirts and long, flouncy skirts. Both men came to a halt and gazed around, eyes wide as they took in the colors. Fenris cleared his throat, eyes landing on a black bodice. His mind took the boned top and fit it on Anders. The mental image had him shifting in discomfort.

Anders was looking around and wondering if he could ask to see something because that striped number up on the wall was gorgeous. So was the blue one next to it with the brocade center. The puffy shirts and floofy skirts could hang. Those bodices were amazing.

Deep down, Anders admitted that he wore Merrill’s clothing because he really liked the way it fit, the way it felt, and the way it looked. He knew Fenris found him fascinating in skirts – though they hadn’t touched on why Anders loved dressing like that except for that one day at the Laundromat. But the truth was, skirts were comfortable and looked good. And he’d wear them to work if he thought the doctors would let him.

But he wasn’t sure what Fenris would say if he asked to try on one of these bodices. Would it be going too far?

“Can I help you?” A short woman with an impressive amount of cleavage on display stopped next to them. Anders glanced down, blinked, and swung his eyes back up to keep from oogling.

Fenris coughed. “I was wondering if we could see a few of these bodices.”

“Who is it for? They should be here to try them on,” The woman leaned back and eyed both of them.

“It would be for him,” Fenris nodded at Anders. “Or is that a problem?”

“Nope,” the woman grinned. “Hey, this is the Ren Faire. We don’t judge. What colors? I would recommend that blue over there. Or maybe a green?”

Thinking about the plaid skirt, Fenris nodded at the black bodice. “The black?”

“Oo…good choice,” The woman bustled over to grab a measuring tape. “Come on sweet stuff, arms up. Gotta measure your chest.”

Anders was staring at Fenris with wide eyes, arms going up in the air on command. “You…you’re…”

Fenris simply smiled and rocked on his feet, eyebrows waggling playfully. “I wanted to get you a gift before we left. This seems…” Heat flared in green eyes. “Mm…a good choice.”

The flush that surged up Anders’ chest was crimson. Laughter tittered out of the sales lady. “Look at that blush. I bet he’s a sight naked. Now then…I think I have just the thing…stay there. Oh, and I love your robes.” The look she shot Anders was appreciative. “Great for seeing that blushing skin.”

“Oh sweet Maker,” mumbled Anders.

“I have to admit, she is correct. That flushed skin is so tempting.” Fenris took a step closer and tugged Anders’ head down to whisper in his ear, “I am going to tie you into this thing at home and then tie you to the bed…”

“Oh sweet Maker,” the words were breathed out as the flush grew hotter.

“And then we’ll see just how red I can make you,” Fenris stepped back and eyed Anders’ ass appreciatively. “You are ok with this plan, yes?”

“Oh yes,” nodded Anders. “One hundred percent on board with this plan.”

“You know, just down the path is a leather worker who sells the most amazing paddles,” The sales lady had bustled back, bodice in her hands. “Not saying that I overheard you but…I overheard you.” At Anders’ look of pure mortification, the woman chuckled, “Sweetie, calm down. Have you looked around at the people here? Nobody judges. Now…arms out.”

Fenris chuckled. “You get that all handled. I will be back in a few minutes, and I will pay for that when I return.”

“No…Fenris…you aren’t…wait…oh my…” Anders squirmed as fingers started tugging on the bodice, brushing against the skin on his sides and making him giggle. “Shit…Fenris…and there he goes.”

“He seems really sweet on you,” The woman patted the bodice. “Alright, my handsome one, let’s go over to that hook over there for you to hold on to. Take in a nice, deep breath and hold it for me.”

“Sweet Maker,” Anders mumbled once more before taking a solid grip on the hook and inhaling. He let out a rather high-pitched squeak as the sales lady pulled on the lacing, cinching up the back of the bodice till it was snug. Anders slapped a bit at the wall, but the woman just patted his bum and chuckled.

“You can go another half an inch. Come on, inhale for me. There ya go.” The laces were tied off and he got another bum pat. “Good. Now then, over to the mirror. You remind me of my son. So tall and handsome. Gets that from his father, not from me.”

“Ahh…” Anders gibbered.

“Oh and that does suit you. Not every man can pull off a cinched up bodice like this. You’d look good in a Victorian – more V-shaped than the Elizabethan. But ah well. I can give you a card if you want to buy more. And you should get some stockings. We have some great striped ones – red and black would really look good on you.” The woman turned him to face a mirror. “What do you think?”

The bodice was snug but not too tight and rested right at his waist. A closer look showed patterns in the black – the center placket a black on black brocade. He turned and admired the way it smoothed over his skin. His mind immediately fell into the gutter – thoughts of wearing this and those red-stripped stockings being waved at him - just the bodice and stockings - making things south of the border wake up and twitch. The woman just grinned at the shocked look on his face and put the stockings on the counter.

“I’m going with a yes. Let’s get you out of that. Aww, you’re mottled, poor dear. You two been together long?” The sales lady unlaced the bodice and helped Anders pull it off.

“Um…not that long. A few weeks?” Anders was rubbing at his chest and staring at the bodice.

“Mm, you two are a striking couple. And like I said, he seems completely taken with you,” She patted his arm. “Good for you. I’m Maddie by the way. Might as well tell you my name as I patted your bum.”

“Anders,” the word was murmured to the woman.

“Well Anders, have a seat here and I’ll get you a water. Poor dear, you look like you could use one.” Maddie fussed slightly, pushing Anders onto a stool and bustling towards the back of the tent and cooler set behind a curtain. “Here ya go. And here’s that card. The lady who owns that shop is discreet and amazing with a needle.”

“Thanks,” Anders glanced down at the card. It was a simple design on cream-colored paper with only one word – Cinched. He tapped the card on the counter as he waited. His mind spiraled around the bodice, the stockings, and Fenris purchasing items from a leather shop. Fingers had just started stroking the bodice when there was a throat clearing and a paper sack being placed on the counter.

“Got everything sorted?” Fenris was eying the stockings, a rare flush filling his cheeks.

“Ahh...yeah. Did you...um...” Anders cleared his throat, eyes on the sack.

The smile that crawled up Fenris' face was wicked, “Wanna leave our friends and head home?”

“Sweet Maker, yes.” was the quick response. Maddie let out a chuckle and rang up the merchandise, giving both men a knowing look.

“Don't have too much fun,” she teased, waving at them as they left the shop. Both men gave her sheepish grins and then walked out at a fast clip. If they were lucky they would make it out of the faire and to the car before any of their friends realized they had left.

***

“So...how does this work?” Fenris was staring at the bodice while petting it lightly. “Any special tricks?”

“I put it on and you tighten the laces and tie them?” Anders glanced over at Fenris. “Ah...what did you...um...want me to wear with it?”

“Mm...the stockings I think. And the thong...if you...um...just to...” Throat clearing, Fenris scratched at the back of his neck. “Ahh, perhaps I should show you...”

“What you bought?” Anders squirmed a bit. “From the leather worker?”

“Ah well,” Fenris let out a breathless laugh. “I got there and Hawke was there with Cullen and I...may have changed my mind on my purchase...”

Sitting on the bed to pull off his boots, Anders shot Fenris a curious look, “So the bag?”

Fenris squirmed a bit and handed the bag over, “I saw it and thought of you.”

The bag smelled like fresh-worked leather and was filled with wadded up tissue paper. A little rifling produced a wrapped package. Carefully, Anders opened the folded paper to reveal two worked leather cuffs – both in red and etched with Celtic knot-work. “These are...wow...”

“This one's mine,” Fenris took one of the cuffs and wrapped it around his wrist. “That one is yours.”

Anders gaped a bit, his fingers brushing over the soft leather. “This is..they are...”

Fenris shuffled a bit, “Perhaps it is a bit premature but, ah, I enjoy your company and dating you. I thought I would gift you with a token...”

Standing and wrapping his arms around Fenris, Anders pulled his fidgeting boyfriend in for a tight hug, “I love it. I do. I can probably even wear it under my gloves at work.”

Relaxing into the embrace, Fenris smiled and leaned against Anders, “So...about that bodice...I'd really like to see you in it instead of this truly hideous dress.”

“Fenris!” Anders laughed, “For the last time – it's a wizard's robe.”

“It's ridiculous...as are you...” Fenris said around a wide smile. “Never change.”

“Oh well,” Anders said, shuffling now as a blush heated his cheeks, “I ah...I'll go...bodice...”

“Mm...” was the only response given, Fenris going to lounge on the bed. “Hey Anders?”

“Yeah?” Honey-brown eyes swung over to meet green.

Fenris stared at him for a moment, heart pounding as the slow realization that what was going on here was perhaps more than just dating. More than just casual fun. Swallowing past the sudden lump, he tilted his head and tried for light, “Think I can spend the night?”

Biting down on his lip, Anders pressed the bodice tightly to his chest. Something just then had flashed across Fenris' face...something warm and precious. Something Anders hadn't seen directed at him in a while. It made him feel a little lightheaded. He felt his lips tip up into a smile, his voice casual “Yeah Fenris, I'd like that.”

And then he went to change, the unspoken words of affection lingering in the doorway.


End file.
